User blog:Greenberet5/Bugs Bunny vs. Mickey Mouse
VS Bugs Bunny: Wasscaly wabbit with wit from Looney Toons VS Mickey Mouse: '''Worlds most famous mouse from the wonderful world of Disney WHO…IS…DEADLIEST?!! Bugs Bunny Bugs Bunny is a sarcastic, witty rabbit from Warner Bros. He is known for his sneaky ways and neverending hunger for carrots. Constantly being hunted by Elmer Fudd and Wile E. Coyote, he always manages to outsmart them. However, Bugs plays dirty and is hard to beat. Associates include Daffy Duck and Porky Pig. Mickey Mouse Mickey Mouse is an all American favorite. First appearing in 1927, he is the worlds most famous cartoon. Feartured in several TV shows and movies, he has become a pop icon. However, he began his fighting career in the video game Kingdom of Hearts, where you can play as many other Disney Characters. Associates include Donald Duck and Goofy. Weapons Close Range: Mallet The mallet is just a simple wooden hammer. Bugs uses it to smash skulls in. Close Range: Keyblade The keyblade is a deadly but simple weapon. It's basically a key mixed with an axe. What more could you want? Edge: While the mallet is great for smashing skulls, the keyblade is a much more formible and effective weapon. '''Edge: Keyblade Long Range: Double Barrel Shotgun Though techically this is Elmer Fudds weapon, Bugs has stolen it and ocassionaly used it Long Range: Fire Attack Spell A simple yet deadly charm. Mickey is skilled in this. Edge: The Fire Attack is effective, but you only get one chance. With the shotgun you get two Edge: Double Barrel Shotgun Mid Range: Cream Pie This classic slapstick weapon is a favorite of Bugs. Used mainly to distract, then go in for the kill. Mid Range: Deflector Spell This is used for denfense. Throw something at Mickey, and he'll throw it right back to you. Edge: The Cream Pie isn't really even a weapon. The Deflector can at least toss something back and cause some damage. Edge: Deflector Spell ' ' '''Special Weapons: Cartoon Bomb Possibly the most famous weapon in cartoon history. A clay ball containing TNT and sharpel that can cause an ear deafening explosion. Some resembles a grenado. Special Weapons: Gravity Spell This spell forms a.black hole that attempts to suck everything inside of it. Only lasts for a few seconds and j's relatively uneffective. Edge: The Cartoon Bomb creates a boom while while Gravity just sucks as a.weapon ( no pun intended). '''Edge: Cartoon Bomb Voting Battle will take place in woods near Bugs rabbithole Votes must tell why each combatant should win. Any who don't will not be counted. Voting ends August 24, 2014 Battle Bugs Bunny stands by his rabbithole, munching on a carrot. He expects Elmer Fudd or Wile E. Coyote to come out any time soon and attack. He's see's rustling in the leaves and prepares to defend himself. To his surpise, a black mouse walks towards him. " Aah, what's up, doc?" Bugs asks. " Who are you? Are you on my side?" Mickey asks. " I don't even know you." replies Bugs. " Well, if you're not with me, I guess I'll have to defeat you!" cries Mickey. He pulls out his keyblade and swings it at Bugs head. He barely dodges it. " You do realize, this means war." Bugs reaches for his mallet. Mickey see's this and goes for Bug's hand. As Mickey brings the keyblade down, Bugs withdraws his hand. He punches Mickey in the face, momentarily stunning him. He grabs the mallet and swings it, knocking the keyblade away. " What ya goin' to do now, doc?". Mickey looks up at him. " This!". He grabs his staff and shouts " Fire!". The Fire spell throws Bugs back a few yards and burns his tail. Enraged, Bugs loads two shells into his Double Barrel Shotgun. He aims and fires the first shot. Mickey dodges it. Bugs fires again. This time, Mickey blocks it with the Deflector spell. As Bugs reloads the shotgun, he looks up to see Mickey preforming the Gravity spell. Bugs runs away from the growing black hole as it sucks up everything around him. However, after about 3 seconds, it's over. As Bugs recovers, he spots Mickey running at him with another keyblade. Bugs dodges all his swings and goes to kick him. However, Mickey is faster and uses the keyblade to cut into Bug's leg. He cries out in pain. When Mickey goes in for the final blow, Bugs whips out a cream pie. He throws it into Mickeys face, distracting him. Bugs then beats him with his mallet. Mickey is too weak to move. Taking advantage of the situation, Bugs lights a Cartoon Bomb and sets it down next to Mickey. He runs away as fast as he can. Once at a safe distance. He watches the bomb explode, killing Mickey. Bugs raises in fist and shouts in victory. Winner: Bugs Bunny Experts Opinion Bugs won because while Mickey had a better close range arsenal, the power Bug's had at long range with the shotgun and the bomb was enough to win him the match. Plus, while a majority of Mickeys weapons were magic, Bugs had actual weapons that could cause more damage. Next Time Friendly short order frycook Spongebob Squarepants will battle childhood favorite Dora the Explorer to see who is the deadlier show. Category:Blog posts